rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wayneisboss/The Face Behind the White Hood
When I first saw the intro to RWBY, I saw Ruby looking at a figure in a white cloke that had the same rose petal effect as her own. At first, I thought that this might be Qrow, Ruby's uncle and the one that taught her how to fight with Crecent Rose, her customary sniper scythe. However, taking a closer look, we can see that this is the same setting as the "Red" trailer where we first saw Ruby. In the trailer, Ruby aprached this cliff where a gravestone lay and the music in the backround sang "Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest". It would seem as though Ruby was visiting a lost loved one. Now, we know that while Ruby and Yang are sisters, they bear different last name and that Ruby was actually adopted. So who is this mysterious figure? Well, considering that the figure appears in front of the grave, it is logical to assume that this is a representation of Ruby's memory of the fallen loved one. In episode 8, while teams RWBY and JNPR are fighting the Death Stalker and the Nevermore, we hear a track playing titled "Red Like Roses Part 2". Let's take a quick look at the lyrics. "I couldn't take it couldn't stand another minute Couldn't bear another day without you in it All of the joy that I had known for all my life Was stripped away from me the minute that you died"v "To have you in my life was all I ever wanted But now without I'm a soul forever haunted Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this" "I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be worng How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single effin day" "It's like a movie but there's not a happy ending Every scene fades black and there's no pretending This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell" "I know you didn't plan this You tried to do what's right But in the middle of this madness I'm the one you left to win this fight" "Red like roses Fills my head with dreams and finds me Always closer To the emptiness and sadness That has come to take the place of you" These are clearly words meant for a lost loved one, and seeing how Ruby's adoption would have to mean that her parents are no longer alive, I could only assume that the passed sould must be her mother or father. I think that the most likely candidate is her mother. The figure in the white robe has a very lean look and looks more female than male but what really sells this thought to me is the intro itself. The song sounds like a mother talking to her child, saying that even though people see them as small and helpless, she has the power to change the world. What do you think? Do you have any theories of your own concerning this? And also, if the figure is indeed Ruby's mother, is it possible that we could be seeing her somewhere in RWBY...alive? Let me know what you think! Category:Blog posts